The Plotting Prince and the Shota Servant
by Yukiko-chama
Summary: When a younger boy escapes his country and is saved by a mysterious blue haired Prince, what will become of them? RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Len's bare feet began to bleed against the rough pavement as he ran further and further through the dark alleyway. His quickly-tied blond ponytail bobbed vigorously with every step, and his long bangs were unable to hide the tears that fell from his frightened blue eyes, leaving clear streaks through the dirt on his face as they pattered onto the tattered rags he wore and making them seem even dirtier and torn than before.

The alleyway came to a dead end, and Len collapsed before the wall with a sob, his eyes filling quickly with despair as he gasped for breath.

"We've got you now, little kitten."

Turning and staring fearfully at the three men that began to corner him, Len backed into the stone wall.

"P-please… no…" his breaking voice begged. One of the men, supposedly the leader, stepped up, flipping his long purple ponytail off his shoulder and unbuttoning his black leather jacket.

"Be a good little kitten, and we promise you'll get some milk," he said with a cruel smirk, and the others held down Len as the leader ripped his clothes from him.

Len screamed. He already knew no one would come save him. No one was ignorant enough to go down a dark alleyway, other than other Servants like him. They would have saved him, but there were none in _this _country.

He'd originally lived in the Yellow Kingdom under the Tyrant Princess Rin, but under false royalty rape charges he ran like Hell to the safety of the forgiving Green Kingdom. However, the country was soon burned down and the kind Princess Miku was murdered, supposedly by Rin, and, being falsely accused once more, Len snuck onto a boat and was shipped to the Blue Kingdom… And now, not only was he wanted in two countries and illegally in this one, he was about to get raped and most likely sold into slavery.

Just another accident from the Yellow Kingdom…

"Okay, Gakupo, call off your men. You don't want to end up exiled, do you?"

Len cautiously opened his eyes as the hands were lifted from his body.

"You have no right to take away any necessity of my trade," Gakupo, the leader, snarled.

"I shall take care of this boy myself. Now go."

"… I apologize, Lord Kaito," Gakupo said sarcastically, muttering a curse under his breath as he and his men left. Len watched with increasing happiness, then looked to see his savior.

A blue-haired gentleman stood over him, his brown eyes glistening with kindness. He was wearing a blue and white outfit, colors of Blue Kingdom royalty, and a blue muffler.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Len blinked his surprise. Dare this noble speak to him with the chance of ruining his own status?

"Y-yes, thank you, Nii-cha-…" He shut up and flushed with embarrassment, mentally cursing himself. Not only had he just called a stranger of _much _higher class his brother, he'd done so while completely naked. He scrambled to find the scraps of clothes that Gakupo had torn off of him, but froze when he heard the noble's laughter.

"'Nii-chan'? How kind you are to call a stranger so fondly! Do tell me, what is your name?"

"Len, s-sir," Len said, still stunned.

"Well then, Len. Come with me. I'll give you some clothes and buy you a drink or two. Then, perhaps, you can explain your purpose for taking a stroll down here, eh?" Before Len could agree, the man had helped him up and pulled a spare shirt from his bag onto him.

Len admired the clothes silently. They seemed plain compared to those of the noble, but it was far nicer than Len had ever had the chance to wear. The shirt was quite large on his slender figure, and went down just above his knees, so the noble tied a belt around his waist to make it seem less strange.

"You look much better now," he said with a warm smile.

"I-I beseech you… Please tell me your name, k-kind sir…" Len said, struggling to sound proper.

"Now, now, there is no begging to be done. My name is Kaito, but if it suits you, you may call me Kaito-nii-san."

"But I couldn't!" Len protested. "That… that man- he called you a Lord!"

"I'm not a Lord."

"Oh." Len sighed in relief.

"That was intended as an insult towards me. I'm actually the Prince of this kingdom."

Len nearly dry-heaved. Not only had he not eaten since he'd snuck onto the ship four days ago, he'd just nearly gotten raped, and now had possible offended a prince that could have him beheaded with the snap of his fingers. All together, not so good for the stomach.

"Oh G-God… I'm sorry, Your Highness…"

"Think nothing of it. Just call me Kaito. Come this way, Len." Kaito lead him out of the alleyway easily. Outside stood a carriage with two women in front, having waited for the Prince's return. The first was a pink-haired woman with stern yet gentle blue eyes. A white gown melted perfectly into her shapely figure, and swayed as she opened the carriage door. The other struck Len as oddly familiar. This woman was considerably younger and less shapely than the other. She had short, teal-colored hair and somber brown eyes that seemed to pull him in like a sandpit of despair. She wore a similar dress, but hers fit a lot less well. Feeling it would help him recognize her, Len took a look at her hair again and realized the edges were singed. Of course. Her long hair had been burned away, but she was still the same…

"Princess Mik-?" Kaito slid a hand very quickly over Len's mouth. A frightened look entered the ex-princess's eyes, and she ran off to the horses.

"Welcome back, Prince Kaito," the woman still there said, as if her partner had not just run off and as if Len were not there.

"Fetch Miku and bring us to the pub Ms. Haku owns," Kaito said. The woman nodded and went to the front of the carriage, and the Prince helped Len into the seat beside him.

"You know Miku?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Y-yeah. I was… visiting the Green Kingdom for a short time before I arrived here."

"Ah. I'm guessing you were forced to leave when the fires started? I mean, everyone knows it was a sabotage done by the Yellow Kingdom."

"Yeah- wait. How did you know I lived there before…?" Len looked at him questioningly.

"You're a 'Servant', aren't you? That's what Rin calls the lower class in her country, and treats them like dirt. I guessed it from your rags." Kaito sighed. "Too bad I'm engaged to her."

Len said nothing, afraid to pry. Besides, Kaito had figured out too much about him already…

Soon they arrived to a bar, and the females opened each carriage door.

"Thank you," Len whispered to Miku, who had opened his side. She avoided his eyes, but nodded.

"Come, Len. The drinks are on me." Len nodded and hesitantly took Kaito's outstretched hand. He was fifteen, and his hand was obviously smaller than the older Prince's, and the feeling made him blush slightly as he shyly tailed Kaito into the worn-out pub.

The bar was completely void of people, but when Kaito whistled, a silver-haired woman's head popped out from behind the main counter.

"Kaito-dearie! It's been a while!" she cried her recognition, waving.

Kaito took his seat on a stool before the counter, and Len sat beside him, looking around. The place was rather run-down and poorly built to the point it made Kaito look even more royal in comparison. Len took a quick look at the barkeeper, wondering how she and Kaito might have met.

The woman seemed young, but she had silver hair tied back in a black bow. She wore a low-cut black dress that was obviously low-quality despite the lace that accented it. Her deep red eyes had an eerie joy to them, and for some reason Len had a hard time tearing his own away.

"Slow business today, Haku?" Kaito asked. Haku poured him a drink with a smile that seemed as if he had just told her an inside joke, not asked about her lack of customers.

"You're the first customer today, love. And such a customer you are! Want me to take some weight off your shoulders? You know I'm good at listening. Any burdens or sorrows? Problems at the castle? Evil fiancé got your nerve- Hello, what's this?" Haku's chatter stopped as her eyes fluttered over Len's uneasy blue ones. "Who's the pet, Kaito-dearie?"

"This is Len. He's a friend of mine. Don't pester him too much and get him a drink, will you? He's had a hard day." Kaito said rather bluntly, eyes narrowed. Instead of being angry, however, Haku laughed.

"Certainly. What would you like to drink, handsome?" Len stayed silent, still looking up at Haku (for he automatically assumed she was referring to Kaito when she said "handsome"), but noticed both of their eyes on him after a moment.

"Heeeellllllooooo? Earth to pretty booooyyy?" Haku asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"A-ah! Sorry! I thought you were talking to Kaito when you said handsome!" Len immediately thought back on what he had just said, and blushed. "I-I mean…"

"No, no. It's just you don't know me very well," Haku said. "I always speak in terms like this; it's just natural. Sorry if it's a bit of a nuisance. You'll just have to watch out who I'm talking to, love."

"It's n-not a nuisance," Len said politely, still blushing, and pointed out the first bottle he saw. "That one, please."

"Good choice, sweety. This is our best-selling wine." She poured a wine glass, but before she gave it to him, she looked at the now-empty wine bottle.

"Saaay, you look like a strong young man. If I open the cellar for you, can you grab a box that says 'Misaki Ukene's NekoNeko Brew'? I'd ask Kaito, but he's a Prince-y and all, and I don't wanna disrespect him, ya know?"

"Uhm…" Len looked cautiously towards Kaito, who nodded.

"Don't worry. Go on; I won't just leave you," he said.

"O-okay," Len agreed, turning back to Haku.

"You're a sweet boy. The way to the cellar is down here." She motioned for him to come behind the counter and unlatched a door on the floorboards. "I can't keep it open, so call or knock on the door once you've got the box. It shouldn't be too heavy, but be careful not to drop it, as it's full of glass bottles." Len stepped down the set of stairs and looked around for the box in the dull light. There had to be at least one hundred different boxes, but luckily they were all labeled, so he grabbed the box, headed up the stairs, and knocked on the door above his head.

A small shriek and the sound of shattering glass echoed down to his ears, but then Haku opened the door.

"Sorry 'bout that, love. Didn't expect you to be done so quickly, and your knocking gave me quite a fright. Dropped a glass or two, I did." She took the box from him, and Len sat back down beside Kaito. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she slipped a small glass vial into her top, but didn't give it a second thought.

"Drink up, sweetie," Haku said, pushing his glass towards him. Len took a sip cautiously.

"This is really good," he said, slightly amazed and shooting the rest.

"Of course. Haku here is famous for her wine," Kaito said, sipping his own. Haku smiled sheepishly at the compliments she was receiving as she picked up broken glass pieces from the floor.

"Now, what are you doing all the way across the sea?" Kaito asked.

"Ah, so he's a sweet little Golden boy? I somehow got that feeling from him, but I was unsure because he's so kind," Haku announced from the floor.

"Well, I got into this incident, for this one Servant came by and pleaded for my hand in marriage. I said no, but it turns out she was Rin's cousin Neru in disguise, and, displeased by my lack of desiring her, she accused me of violating her. Even the Servants turned against me. My only friend left, a Servant who had found herself into quite a scandal or two herself, snuck me into the Green Kingdom. I think Rin found out and arrested her, or killed her." Len had started to think he had said too much already, but he couldn't stop. His throat began to burn, and he was unnaturally groggy. "I was accepted until the fire a week ago, and, since they all knew I was 'Golden' I was again accused… so I snuck onto the boat with the help of a masked figure and arrived here… then… those men…. tried… to…" He quieted, not because of realization he'd admitted his illegibility or lack of want to talk about his almost rape, but because his mind was fogging and spinning out of control, and he wanted to sate the fire in his lungs.

"Sounds harsh," Haku said sympathetically, getting up from the floor. "Think another drink would help ya, honey?"

"N-no… I'm feeling a bit… sleepy…" Len didn't even notice the hand Kaito placed on his shoulder, and Haku blurred in and out of his vision.

"Yeah, wine does that to me, too," the Prince said.

"No… I-It's… Something's wrong…." And with that, Len's head smacked against the table as he lost consciousness.

Haku grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse, not seeming bothered to not find one.

"He _does _seem dead, but I know he's not," she said. "So the rumors about Cantarella were true… I kinda feel sorry for him. He's such a sweet child." She took a sip of her wine.

"Thanks, Haku. I owe you one," Kaito replied.

"None of that 'IOU' shit. Give me the money you promised." She held out her hands eagerly, and Kaito placed a heavy leather sack into them.

"One thousand gold. Just as promised," he said, getting up. "Oh, and I know you slipped poison into my drink, so I switched it with yours. Good thing we drink the same wine, no?"

Haku's red eyes widened as she grabbed for her throat, but then narrowed into a glare.

"You won't get away with this… That boy cannot be yours."

"You really wanted to save him, didn't you? Because if he had silver hair, he'd remind you of your brother who was sold into slavery two years ago, when you started this business?"

"_NEVER _TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER WITH YOUR FILTHY TONGUE!" Haku threw her hands down sharply on the counter, knocking over the wine glasses and causing them to shatter.

"I 'can't get away with this', eh?" Kaito said, smirking. "I think I already have. And with your help, too! That's something to reflect about while you're burning in Hell."

"I'll certainly see you down there, too, bastard!" Suddenly, there was a knock on the pub door.

"Prince Kaito, it is almost time for you to head home. You still have an appointment with the Leader of the Red Country," the pink-haired woman called. Haku scowled.

"Your dogs await," she said, spitting the words as if they were the poison she'd just swallowed. "Watch out, or they'll bite you, Kaito-_dearie_."

"Waste not your breath. You'll die faster if you talk." With this, Kaito took the unconscious Len into his arms and walked outside.

Haku watched him leave with dagger eyes, then sat back down and picked up a picture of a man with similar features as her.

"You were right, Dell, dear brother," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I got a taste of my own medicine, just as you said I would… before you were captured…" She smiled sadly and held the picture to her chest. "I hope that boy, Len… I hope he can still remain happy, if not pure…"

Other than the slight droop of her head and the blood dripping from her mouth onto the counter, Haku didn't move.

Kaito, not seeing either female prepared to drive off, opened the carriage door, and quickly realized why no one had done so for him. He sighed.

"Luka, Miku, I'd rather not have you doing such things in the carriage. Please right yourselves and bring us back to the castle. You said yourself that it's time to go."

Luka immediately leapt off of Miku at Kaito's voice, and, with a slightly flustered look, went to coach the horses. Miku, half unclothed, looked blankly at the carriage ceiling (well, not _at _it, but in its general direction; she seemed to be miles away), gently touching her lips as if she didn't understand the kisses Luka had been placing upon her. Kaito sighed and redressed her while she sat there, as if she were an incompetent child, and shooed her off to help Luka with the horses.

He relaxed as he climbed into the carriage and set Len's head down onto his lap. He slipped one hand over the Servant's chest, knowing he would feel no pulse.

"Just stay sleeping until we are home, Len. That's when the fun will begin…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: hey guys! Sorry I didn't say anything last time, but please review and enjoy my story! I'll post a new chapter almost everyday, so don't worry!**

**BY THE WAY. SMUT TIME? XD**

Len awoke in a fancy-looking room. The fluffy pillows and warm covers almost coaxed him back into slumber, but he was startled into a fully alert state when he realized he had no clue where he was.

"Wha…?" He tried to get up, panicking, but quickly noticed the chains holding him down. He also was able to figure out that he was naked, and that whatever happened next was probably not going to be a good thing.

Suddenly a door behind him opened, but he was on his stomach and pointed away from the door, so he couldn't turn around to see who had entered.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"Shh…" a slightly familiar voice whispered, and suddenly a gag was slipped into his mouth. His muffled cries were sharply silenced when he heard the rustling of clothes and realized what predicament he was in.

But he'd realized much too late…

Within a matter of seconds, the unidentified man had thrust into him, and Len screamed through the gag, tears already streaming down his face. The strange pain of being filled up and of his body widening almost knocked him cold immediately. Feeling no pity despite his virgin pains, the stranger pounded quickly into him, harder and harder with each thrust. Screams and sobs of hatred, fear, pleading, and unwanted pleasure made Len's body quiver, and his hands gripped the bedsheets for dear life. His rapist's hand fell onto his length, and began pumping him, causing his cries and moans to grow louder.

Len knew he was at his limit. Ecstasy made his body tremble at the stranger's touch. But he couldn't allow himself to release. He wouldn't let this man have the satisfaction of giving him such a pleasure.

"Don't hold back, Len. I know you're going to cum…" Len's eyes widened.

Prince Kaito had stolen his first.

Before he could respond, though, his body gave up its resistance, and he came hard into Kaito's hand, screaming as the orgasm coursed through his body and shook him violently with its pleasure. A chuckle came from the Prince as he continued his assault, and Len found himself becoming dizzy.

Suddenly, Kaito came just as hard inside of him and pulled out, leaving a warm stickiness inside of Len that he knew he'd never be able to forget.

"Why…?" Len gasped out as Kaito removed the gag from his mouth.

"'Big brother' needed a toy," Kaito replied, licking the salty passion Len had released off of his fingers. "The tyrant Princess I'm supposed to marry is a bitch, the Leader of the Red Country refuses marriage, and my previous fiancé from the Green Kingdom is not only mentally ill but also has a female lover. I needed someone else to satisfy me… Something _new_... I was searching to buy someone from Gakupo, a boy perhaps, but found you by chance. Golden locks, innocent crystal eyes, a body not quite a boy's but not yet a man's… I wanted it. I wanted _you_."

"You-you're… You're horrible…" Len stuttered.

"You may say that, but your body says differently." Kaito's hand reached out and began to stroke Len's burning member once again, a sharp moan involuntarily escaping the pauper's throat.

"I… hate y-you…" Len whimpered, and Kaito's hand rubbed him harder in response.

"That'll change soon." Kaito let him go and undid the chains that held him down. "Get dressed if you want. The closet is over there." He pointed. "This room provides not a chance of escaping, so don't even try it." Kaito pulled on his own clothes and left, leaving Len alone in a room where the only sound was the door locking, and Len's wildly beating heart.

Len got off of the bed, prepared to find an escape route despite Kaito's words, but, raw from being raped so ferociously, his knees buckled underneath him, and he collapsed with a sob. He lay there, his violated body shuddering against the cold floor as his tears racked his body.

"I… I'm scared…" he choked out. "I… I d-don't wanna be here… I don't w-want Kaito… to… Oh G-God… He t-touched me… t-t-the-there…" His sobs grew louder at the painful knowledge of what had just happened to him. "A-and I couldn't… I…" It hurt even more to think about how much pleasure he had gotten from it, how he deep-down wanted _more_…

A click and creak told Len that the door had been opened, and he tensed up, fearing it was Kaito. He heard footsteps and shifting sounds like fabric (which made Len fear even more that Kaito had come back for a "second round"), then the footsteps stopped beside him.

Len cautiously looked up and saw Miku, staring down at him blankly, holding the bedsheets that were stained from traces of semen and blood. She put the sheets in a basket, then grabbed his arms and forced him to his feet. Ignoring his cry of pain, she drug him to the closet. Still saying nothing, she took the basket and left, locking the door.

Even the simple action of Miku moving him reignited the pain, and Len rested himself against the closet doors. Finally, holding his thumb between his teeth to bite as a distraction from his pain, he turned around and opened the closet. Tons of fancy outfits greeted him- perfectly sized, too!- but instead of being awe-stricken, he felt sick.

"I d-don't want his presents," he whispered, taking his thumb out of his mouth and checking the bite marks he had left when the pain erupted. It was just moments away from bleeding, but would be fine, so he turned his attention back to the clothes. He took an outfit and threw it on, not with excitement, but with caution. Kaito couldn't rape him easily if he was wearing clothes… right?

Len went back to searching for an escape route. The only door was locked, he knew, and the one large window had to have been made of thick glass, for it would not shatter no matter how hard Len punched it.

He dropped back to the floor and curled up, his tears silent and just as cold as the marble he lay upon. His body pulsed with a burning pain, angry at him for moving. The tears begged him to rest his weary, abused body, but once he did fall asleep, his dreams were terrifying and vivid… and all of them involved Kaito.

Suddenly, in the middle of one of the many explicit nightmares he couldn't wake up from, he heard glass shattering, and a sharp pain entered his forehead. Alarmed enough to escape the dream Kaito's grip, Len awoke.

Before he could check what had broken or why his forehead hurt, the door clicked and began to open. The fear of Kaito immediately awoke, and Len huddled up protectively, but it was only Luka carrying a tray of food.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked softly, placing the tray in front of him.

"Y-you were the woman at the carriage…" Len replied, confused by her question. She shook her head.

"I mean before that. You've seen me before. Well, not my face, but you've seen _me_." Len looked at her. Now that he thought about it, the color and length of her hair was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"N-no… I don't remember you…" he said quietly.

"Hmm. I'm not all that surprised…" She quieted for a moment. "… Prince Kaito… he has an interest in you, it seems…" Her sympathetic eyes met his. She plucked something out of his forehead and wiped the area that it had been in with her sleeve, the red stain on the white fabric proving that he was bleeding, then kissed it. "Congratulations… you poor, poor child…" She got up, bowed slightly, and left. The door locked behind her.

Len just stared at the doorway, not touching the food.

"W… why me? I… didn't want… a-any of this to h-happen…!" Tears began to shake him again, but stopped when he suddenly heard the familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey, Len-Len, if you're in there, could you give your old buddy a hand?"

"Gumi?" He whipped around and saw a hand on the broken window's sill.

"Who else? No offense, but I can't think of any other Servants who would come see you right about now." Len looked over the window and saw Gumi hanging there, and held and hand out to her. Within a few minutes he had pulled her inside, and she sat on the floor, pulling shards of glass out of her torn-up jumpers.

"Thank God you're here! After I heard that you were in the castle, I escaped the jail that tyrant Rin stuck me in for saving you and managed to get here the same way you did. I broke the window with my handy pipe here," she said, holding up a blood-stained steel pipe that Len knew he would never want to ask about, "but no one noticed and I've been hanging there rather monkey-like for the past hour. I must say, it's not all that bad if you don't have a thing against height- Hey, what's wrong?"

Len's tears had begun to flow again without him noticing, and Gumi looked at him, head cocked to one side.

"Did I do something wrong, Len-Len?" she asked, a quieter tone to her voice.

"N-no…" He shook his head, then explained what he had been through.

"Oh God! Poor Len-Len!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "I suspect he slipped a dose of Cantarella into your drink. Either him or the barkeep."

"Cantarella?"

"It's something like the evil step-sister of regular sleeping drugs," Gumi explained. "Basically it slows your heartbeat down to the point where no one can feel your pulse and you appear dead. It keeps you like this for hours, depending on the dosage. It was made by a Prince attempting to kill his father, who woke up on the day of his funeral in his coffin and started screaming. Everyone swore the devil had possessed his corpse."

"… and Prince Kaito owns this?"

"Prince Kaito _invented _it."

Suddenly, the door began to open, and Gumi dove into an unseen hiding place instinctively. Miku walked in, and, seeing his food was still uneaten, began to leave.

"Miku! Wait!" Len called.

Miku froze.

"Can you bring me some dresses and ask Kaito to come see me?" Miku nodded, then left.

"Can I come out?" Gumi asked cautiously from her hiding spot, having heard the door lock.

"Not yet. The dresses are for you, so you can disguise as a lady, or at least one of Kaito's maids," Len answered.

"I don't wanna be a lady," she pouted, but neither said anymore on the subject.

Miku soon came in again, this time with a couple of dresses that matched hers and Luka's. She placed them on the floor before him.

"Thank you." Miku said nothing, but left, and as soon as the door was locked, Gumi crawled out from a space under that bed so small Len couldn't help but wonder how she managed to squeeze inside.

"Was that the supposedly-deceased Princess of the Green Kingdom?" she asked.

"Yeah. Apparently she ran when her country burned down. Here, put this on." Len handed her one of the dresses.

After about fifteen minutes of dressing her and trying to pretty her up, Gumi had begun to look like an actual lady (which scared Len a bit. She always acted like a big brother to him, and it was strange seeing her looking feminine). She stood up, clean-faced, straight-haired, and well-dressed.

"I feel girly," Gumi sighed. "Oh well. I don't see how women wear these high-ass heels, though. They're terribly uncomfortable." She busied herself with muttering curses at her aching heels. She turned away from him, practicing walking. Len smiled and attempted to get up, but his body remembered the things Kaito had done to him, and his legs refused to hold his abused body up. He soon slammed back onto the ground, and, hearing his yelp, Gumi whipped around, but before she could run to him, she tripped over her heels and also crashed into the floor.

"What's wrong, Len-Len?" she said, crawling over to his once-again quivering body. Tears stung his eyes, but he couldn't show them. Gumi was going through enough as was. He didn't need to put his problems on her shoulders.

"N-nothing…"

"… it still hurts, doesn't it…?" Gumi asked softly.

Len paused, then nodded, refusing to turn her way so she couldn't see his tears.

"I wish I had been able to save you…" Len shook his head.

"I'm okay… Just… Next time someone comes in, sneak out. I'll make it look like I tried to escape and broke the window."

"Why don't we just jump out the window and run for it?" Gumi asked.

"I'm not as graceful as you." Suddenly, an irrational thought entered his head. No, he wasn't as graceful as Gumi, but if he jumped… he would end all of his pain and suffering… He wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that he had been raped… He got up, shaking, an eerie smile on his face, and walked towards the window. "I'm not as graceful as you…"

"… Len-Len…?" Gumi asked. Suddenly, as he began to prepare to jump, she realized what he was about to do. "NO, LEN! DON'T!" She ran, not stumbling this time, and pulled Len away from the window quickly.

She dropped to the floor, holding him and dragging him down with her. She was sobbing now, too, and the sound brought Len to his senses.

"Y-you can't throw your life away! Even though that bastardly Prince took something important to you, you can't just give up!" Gumi was crying, holding him tightly, and Len found his own eyes welling with tears. "It may not seem like it, but there are people still here that really care about you!"

Suddenly, footsteps echoed near the door, and Gumi leaped off of him.

"Hide in the shadows behind the door!" Len hissed to her. She nodded and hid just as the door opened and Kaito walked in.

"You needed me, Len?" he asked. Len had quickly gotten to work while Gumi hid, and had half-unbutton his shirt and made it fall off of his shoulders (at the time, he didn't think about how arousing that might appear to Kaito), and looked up at him with a glare and a dress in his hands.

"I-I wanted to make sure of any possible fetishes of yours so that I can stay away from them," Len said, hoping he sounded more brave than he felt.

"I can't think of anything right now, but I know you'd _love _to try them if I had any." Kaito grabbed Len and kissed him roughly, his tongue invading and exploring his mouth. Len managed to pull away and spat at him, trying to get his taste out of his mouth. Kaito wiped the saliva off his face and looked at the broken window.

"You wanted to get into the garden, eh?" Len glared, but let his eyes dart for a second to where Gumi had been. She had obediently run, so he switched his glare back to Kaito.

"I will not stay in this wretched place," he answered.

"Then let me take you out for some fresh air." Kaito grabbed the protesting Len into his arms and carried him bridal-style out of the room and down the stairs. "Don't whine. The only ones currently here are the maids, and they won't do anything."

Gumi, who was acting as one of those "maids", caught Len's warning stare, and hurried off. Kaito took no notice of Gumi, however, and proceeded to carry Len out to the garden.

"Here we are. Nice, no?" Even Len couldn't deny the beauty of the garden. Trillions of exotic flowers of all sizes and colors bloomed around him, and even formed arches over them.

Before Len could say anything regarding the garden however, Kaito had him underneath him between two bushes.

"It's also very secluded, so you can be as loud as you want…" He quickly tore off Len's clothes and his own, but decided to torture the pauper slowly. He ignored Len's screams and traced his body agonizingly slow, until his hands reached his manhood.

"N-no! Nononononono!" Len cried, trying to push him off. "No! D-don't… Don't touch me… there…!" Kaito smirked and chuckled, stroking him slowly at first, then extremely fast.

"You say that, but the look on your face says you want it…" An unwanted moan was ripped from Len's throat.

"Pl-please! S-s-stop…! Kai…!"

"But I'm only obeying your body's wishes."

"Onii-chan!" The term slipped from Len's tongue as he began to pant for breath, squirming under his touch.

"I'm far more than a brother by now…" He took advantage of Len's lack of air by roughly kissing him and sucking on his tongue, then forced him to get onto his knees.

"N-no! Kaito! Please! I'm b-begging you! Not.. not again!" His fists tightened against the ground and his body trembled, tears pattering onto the grass and making it appear as if it was covered in dew.

Kaito seemed to hesitate a moment, then pushed into him very slowly. Len cried out from the slight pain, but the main feeling that overwhelmed him was pleasure, not agony.

"Is that a bit… better for you?" Kaito asked him in a surprisingly soft voice, not moving. Len did not respond at first, unsure what his game was, but then nodded slowly, for it really was.

"Good…" He repetitively thrust into him at a slow tempo. Even so, Len's moans did not soften or decrease.

"Nngh… Len… You feel… so much better… than any woman… S…so tight…" Kaito whispered through his teeth. Len whimpered softly in response, finding it harder to control his body's wants… no, his body's _needs_…

"K… Kaito… haaa…" Len's mouth was letting out words that his mind screamed at him not to say. "H-harder… pl…ease…"

A small smirk crossed Kaito's face.

"You're getting to like it already?" Len blushed, his eyes half-open and filled with tears.

"Just… please… fast…er… h-harder…!" he cried out.

"As you wish…" Kaito started pounding into his frail, shaking body once again, just slightly less hard than the first time. The moans became screams of pleasure, and Len's body arched closer to Kaito, wanting more. Both were panting for breath, and Len felt his entire body tightening against Kaito as he neared his orgasm.

"K-KAIT- I'M CU-!" He gasped sharply as Kaito came first, filling him once again with a warmth that clung to his insides. Then he pulled out, and Len's heart sank. _So close… _he thought, his mind spiraling. _So close to… cumming… If he won't finish this… I will… _His trembling hand reached for his aching member, but Kaito smacked his yearning fingers away.

"Kaito…! I need…!" Len cried, his body begging for release.

"Allow me." He easily rolled Len onto his back, then lowered his head to his swollen cock.

"Wha… What are you…?" Len tried to question his actions through his breaths. Kaito did not answer, but let his tongue flicker out and lick the sensitive head, then parted his lips and began sucking.

A loud, sharp cry broke free of Len's throat, and his hips arched against Kaito's mouth.

"KAITO-NII-CHAN!" he screamed, cumming with severe intensity. Kaito didn't seem to care and licked his tip teasingly, swallowing the milky white fluid he'd shot into his mouth. After a moment he let him go, and Len slumped flat onto the ground, trembling and gasping for air.

"Hate me," Kaito said quietly. Len looked at him with teary eyes glinting with a misty lust, but said nothing. "Hate me for taking you away and raping you. Hate me for giving you this pleasure. Save up your anger. Know that I'm no better than Gakupo, and hate me for it." He got up and pulled his clothes on. "You can leave if you want. Just… run before I change my mind." He began to walk away.

Len's mind froze, and the lusting he had hidden took over. He got up carefully and began to follow Kaito, but his shaking legs failed him once again, and he hit the ground with a sharp cry.

Kaito turned around at the sound and saw Len crawling towards him.

"Kai…to… I… don't hate you…" He blacked out, having used the last of his energy, and Kaito picked him up, sighing.

"You're too forgiving, Len… Even though I've taken something you'll never get back…"


	3. Chapter 3

**author notes: FIDGET.**

**FIDGET.**

**I WANTED TO POST MORE.**

**I WANNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA POOOSSSST.**

**But I can't.**

**So I'm only going to post everytime I get like five reviews from different people, or every now and then if the fidgeting drives me nuts.**

Len woke up in a different bed than the room he'd been locked in had. This one was even fancier, and the room was decorated finely. He looked around, dazed, wondering where he was.

Then Kaito entered the room, wearing a robe very similar to the one Len (just realized he) was wearing.

"Ah, so you're awake?" he asked, pushing a small blue earring into each of his earlobes.

"Y-yeah… This is your room?" Len asked. "It's very nice."

"It's your room now, too, Len," Kaito replied. "That is, if you're willing to take the consequences of sharing it with me…" Len looked at him for a moment, his eyes questioning, but then realized the true meaning of his offer and blushed.

"Is that a 'no'?"

"I… I'll stay with you…" Len muttered, his mind slowly recalling the incident in the garden. Kaito smiled and leaned over him.

"So you've decided you love me?"

Len quieted. He couldn't deny that his feelings had changed in the garden, but he wasn't willing to give up his freedom to the man who had raped him. Not yet. A plot began to form in the pauper's mind.

"Y-yeah," he lied, and Kaito kissed him softly, gently pushing his tongue into his mouth. Len, forcing himself to play along and also to quench the yearnings he kept sealed, moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, pulling him down on top of him.

The kiss grew more intense, and Len gasped sharply as Kaito began grinding his hips against his. The Prince ended the kiss, pulling away and leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues.

"Then you have access to the castle. Your doors are unlocked." Kaito walked out of the room, and, catching his breath, Len began to plan his escape. Perhaps when Kaito was sleeping, he would…

There was a loud bang against the door, and an equally loud curse, then the door swung open and Gumi walked in, walking awkwardly in her heels.

"Kaito thinks I'm a maid his fiancé sent. I figured out what happened outside after he brought you back in and you weren't wearing anything. Are you okay?"

Len nodded, then shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"… Well, it's time for dinner. You were asleep for quite some time." She walked out, spewing curses at her shoes the entire way.

Len dressed himself in some clothes Kaito had left for him, and, with the help of the silent Miku, found his way to the dining room.

A chandelier hung above a large white table at which Kaito, a woman who Kaito introduced as his mother Queen Miki, and all of the maids except for the few who were bringing out the food sat.

No one said a thing throughout the meal. Len's stomach growled viciously at him, but the food was too rich for his peasantry stomach, so neither he nor Gumi ate much of it.

Right before everyone was preparing to leave, Kaito stood up.

"I need mother and the maids to head to sleep. Len and I will clean the dishes ourselves." Obediently and silently, the others left.

"Sorry that mother gave you such a strange stare throughout dinner, Len. She's not used to me having guests that aren't associated with royal business," Kaito said, stacking some dishes into a pile on one end of the table.

"Hm? Oh, it's alright." Len honestly had not noticed the Queen's stare, for his mind had been on the matter of escape.

"… Let me make it up to you…" Kaito suddenly forced Len onto the table and crawled on top of him. Ignoring Len's alarmed protests, he removed both of their trousers, then threw Len's legs over his shoulders.

"B-but! What if they hear…?" Len worried, blushing.

"Don't worry. They won't," Kaito reassured, then thrust quickly into him before he had the chance to ask anymore about it.

Not quite trusting Kaito, Len bit his lip to choke back the cry of pain, but could not hold back when Kaito's mouth captured his length as he pounded into him hard and fast. Sharp, sweet moans broke free from his throat, and his previous protest became a slurred jumble. He arched against the Prince's mouth, unaware of the drool that slipped from his mouth, and he screamed out his pleasure in the form of Kaito's name. His mind fought to make him stop the love he felt, but his heart forbade it.

"YESOHGODKAITOYES!" In response to Len's screams of ecstasy, Kaito moaned and thrust into him even faster.

Throwing back his head and arching up even more, Len ejaculated into Kaito's mouth, letting out a sharp cry. Kaito even then continued his assault, swallowing the semen and refusing Len even a moment of peace.

Just then, the door cracked open and Miku's head popped in, unnoticed by either male.

"Kai… Can't… T-take… much more…!" Len cried out.

"Almost… there…" Kaito muttered in response, and the both of them moaned sharply as he emptied his seed into Len and pulled out. They both fell back onto the table, breathing so heavily they couldn't hear Miku closing the door.

"I love you, Len…" Kaito whispered.

"I… love you too…" Len gasped out.

Suddenly, he realized those words were becoming less and less of lies. He had to run before he actually fell in love with the Prince… He got off the table and put his pants back on, shaking with the warmth Kaito had poured into him, and hid the tears of regret that threatened to spill.

"G-go on to sleep, Kaito. I'll meet you up there," he said quietly.

"Okay. Goodnight." With that, Kaito took his leave, and Len collapsed, his core pounding and tears pouring down his face.

"Good… goodbye…" he whispered, then rushed out into the hall.

He had run down the stairs, and found himself at the front door when he saw Miku.

"Miku… Please don't tell…" he whispered. She said nothing, but reached out and kissed him… forcing a mouthful of Cantarella down his throat.

Len, recognizing the taste, looked at her with a betrayed look.

"W-why…?" he choked out, then collapsed, and Kaito and Luka came out from the shadows.

"Good work, Miku," Kaito told her. "I'll make sure to teach him a lesson…" He walked off with Len in his arms…. so Luka was the only one to see Miku's tears.


End file.
